First Instinct
by PteraWaters
Summary: Supernatural Future AU. Major Warnings: werewolf-on-man non-con, slash. Kurt was given a choice - submit or die. He chose to survive and finds out his rapist is a fellow captive and eager to help him escape. Very M. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 1 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance

**Warnings: **explicit werewolf-on-man** rape**, slash

**Spoilers: **None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and desperate to escape.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_(Please read the warnings above first!)_

Kurt screamed against his gag as he was dragged into some sort of warehouse, struggling against the bonds around his wrists and ankles. His captor was strong enough to drag him across the dirt as if he weighed nothing and the fact was humiliating and terrifying. Kurt choked against his gag and the urge to vomit, as well as the urge to sob uncontrollably.

Eventually they came to rest in one corner of the warehouse, next to a big, tarp-covered box. Kurt was thrown to the ground, scraping his shoulder on the rough cement floor, and his captor tore the tarp away, revealing that the box was actually a cage. The cage was not empty.

Something large and furry moved away from the darkest corner, growling softly until the kidnapper whistled sharply. Cowed, the creature backed away from the door of the cage and working quickly, the man grabbed Kurt by the collar and unlocked the door.

"No!" Kurt cried against his gag when he realized where he was headed. "No!"

"Quiet," the man ordered, shoving Kurt into the cage. The creature stayed back, to Kurt's surprise and the man took a knife out of his pocket. It was big and looked sharp, so Kurt stilled, allowing the man to cut away his clothes, his gag, and then the ropes around his limbs.

Too terrified to even move, Kurt watched as the man stepped back and locked the cage again, a big bolt securing the heavy metal bars in place.

"Please," Kurt managed to cry after a moment. "Please don't do this. I don't want to die like this!"

"Who said anything about dying?" the man asked with a chuckle, dropping down into a chair that faced the cage and giving another sharp whistle. Behind Kurt, the creature moved again, stepping into the light and Kurt turned to meet it. It was the biggest wolf Kurt had ever seen; it was covered in gray and white fur and had this look in its green eyes that haunted Kurt as he stared back. "That's m'wolf, Puck," the man sneered behind Kurt. "One particular whistle from me and he tears you apart."

"Please," Kurt begged, unable to look away from Puck, who's eyes screamed more intelligence than any animal had a right to. "Please, don't kill me."

"Oh, I don't want him to kill you, kid," the man replied, a smile in his voice. "My wolf's been well-fed already. His problem is the moon. Puck's no ordinary wolf, my friend." Yes, Kurt could see that much as the animal began pacing back and forth, giving him that same, almost sentient look. "He's a werewolf."

Kurt squeaked in surprise, but he wasn't sure what to say. Obviously this man was crazy and Kurt was about to be eaten by this giant wolf. Why else, besides saving Puck's digestive system from zippers and buttons, would the man take Kurt's clothes?

"Now," the man continued. "I've got Puck trained real well. If I whistle to tell him you're food, he will eat you. If you struggle and attack him, he will hurt you back, no matter my orders. Got it?"

Still staring at the wolf, Kurt nodded. Then he asked, "If I'm not food, what am I?"

"See," the man replied, "the moon's messing with my boy's hormones. He wants to be out there, mounting all the other wolves he can get his paws on. Now, I gotta keep him in here so he doesn't kill anyone, but this time of the month? He humps himself raw against the bars unless I give him someone to play with."

Kurt gulped. "Play with?"

"Best part is," the man laughed again, "I get a show and, once he breaks you bitches in, I get some easy fun to bring home. Still got the last bitch Puck broke for me. Sucks cock real well and keeps house like a pro. She's pregnant, though, and delicate, so I thought it best to find my wolf someone new."

Kurt shivered in horror and pulled in on himself. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. The wolf just stared at him with those intense green eyes, watching Kurt as if to anticipate him running. There was nowhere to run. "Please," he whispered to the wolf, hoping to get through to it. "Please don't."

Something hit the ground near Kurt's leg and made him jump. "Best use plenty of that, boy. Last male bitch I gave Puck bled like a stuck pig and had to be put down. You be smart and stretch yourself out, yeah? Might just make it home in one piece."

Kurt sobbed, but crouched and took the lube from the floor just outside the cage. The wolf whined softly, like he was begging Kurt to cooperate and just do it. He looked at the tube for a long time before the man said, "Remember, one whistle from me and you die a painful, gory death and he fucks your corpse anyway. He won't be able to help it."

Hands shaking and skin covered in goose bumps, Kurt poured some of the lube on his fingers and reached back, rubbing the liquid down his crack. It wasn't the first time he'd done this. It was probably closer to the fiftieth time. Kurt liked bottoming when he was with his boyfriend, but this was going to ruin it for him, wasn't it? Assuming he made it out of here alive.

It was difficult to get stretched out when he was so afraid, but he didn't want the wolf to hurt him, so he tried as best he could. It wasn't enough and he wasn't ready when the man said, "On all fours, kid."

"No," Kurt murmured pitifully. "Please don't make me do this."

"Like I said," the man growled, "do this or die."

Trembling all over, Kurt got down on his hands and knees on the rough carpeted floor and closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. He tried to focus on remembering the great Broadway musicals in order, by year they debuted. He tried remembering all the lyrics to all the songs he'd ever sung during choir. He tried not to cry so hard it made him sick.

The man gave a command and the wolf, Puck, approached Kurt, sniffing him loudly and panting as he brushed against Kurt's side, his course, yet soft, fur trailing against Kurt's skin. The wolf circled him once before moving behind him, sniffing again, and then moving over Kurt's back, front legs on either side of his hips.

Kurt cried out and sat down in fear. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let some monster take him like this. Puck made a soft whuffling noise and the man cried, "On your knees! On your knees or you're dead!"

Kurt shook and looked back at Puck, meeting those eyes again, and it almost seemed like they were tilted with sympathy. The wolf licked his shoulder, like he was promising it would be okay. Yeah, right.

Gathering up some courage, Kurt put his ass back up, biting his lip against the urge to panic and fight. Puck moved in closer, front legs holding him tight as his hips began to thrust his furry underside against Kurt's thighs, ass and back. As soon as Kurt felt something at his entrance, though, he yelled and tried to shy away again. This time Puck growled, a low, heart-stopping sound, and a wet mouth with sharp, hard teeth closed around the back of Kurt's neck. He went rigid, expecting to have his neck snapped, but the wolf merely held Kurt with just enough pressure to assure Kurt that he could do much worse if he wanted to.

Not knowing what else to do, Kurt went as limp as he could manage without falling to the ground again. The action seemed to satisfy Puck, because he began humping again in earnest, panting against Kurt's neck as he kept the hold with his teeth and pushed his way inside. Kurt keened, but he didn't fight or try to get away. Uncomfortable, he spread his legs a little wider and Puck slipped all the way in.

He was big, but only about as big as the biggest of Kurt's few boyfriends, and if it wasn't for the fear, Kurt thought the wolf's quick, shallow thrusts might feel nice. As it was, they hurt, a burning sort of pain without the satisfaction of pleasure to go with it. Puck gasped through his nose against Kurt's neck, pressing in as deep as he could go and holding there. It hurt. It hurt even more when Kurt felt like his hole was being stretched and pried apart not too far from the surface. Puck let out a long, slow breath and eased his hold on Kurt's neck, lapping at the skin as if to soothe.

Thinking that had to be it, Kurt tried to pull away, only to find he couldn't, and it wasn't because Puck was holding him around the waist anymore. His cock was stuck or something and it hurt, especially since the pressure didn't move, just kept pressing and pressing near Kurt's entrance with no relief. Kurt struggled a little more, but that made Puck growl again and latch onto the back of Kurt's neck, putting just enough force there to make him want to go limp again, so he did. The pain lessened a little bit, but they still weren't moving, so Kurt cried out, "What's going on?"

The man moved from his chair to stand where Kurt could see him, his erect dick in hand as he smiled and explained, "That's how wolves do it, pretty boy." The man continued stroking himself, sighing a little as he said, "He came in you a few minutes back and now he's tied in to make sure his spunk stays in you. He's making you his bitch and I am enjoying the view!"

The man started stroking himself faster and moved closer to the bars. Puck growled a little against Kurt's neck, like he was defending his territory, but the man just laughed. "I know, Pucky-boy, I know. You just love having a male bitch, don't you? Fucking queer werewolf. It's a good thing you got that last female bitch of yours pregnant, or I might think about finding myself another stud to breed. Might even let him breed you."

Puck's growl ended in a whine and the man laughed again before getting a pleased look on his face and jacking his dick even faster. Soon a stripe of warm come fell across Kurt's face, and then another. Disgusted, Kurt wiped it off as best he could on his shoulder and glared up at the man, who smirked as he zipped up his fly and said, "Have a nice night and don't worry - Puck hardly ever eats submissive pretty boys like you once the deed has been done. His knot should release you in a half-hour or so. Sweet dreams!" The man then replaced the tarp on top of the cage and his footsteps faded away.

God, it was dark in here now. Kurt could just barely see, though his eyes started to adjust after a moment.

"A half hour?" Kurt murmured, more to himself than anything. He had to stay stuck to a monster like this for a half hour? Furious and humiliated, Kurt rubbed more of his tormentor's come from his face onto his shoulder and then shifted his weight to one arm so he could use the other to wipe himself off. He wiped his hand on the carpet underneath them and tried not to retch.

Sort of sighing, Puck let go of Kurt's neck again, licking away the slobber that had fallen out of his mouth. His licks were soft and tender, soothing and fairly dry against Kurt's neck, the back of his head and his shoulders. Shivering at the treatment, Kurt asked, "Do you understand me?" and looked over his shoulder at the wolf, who met his eyes and nodded. "Can you let me go?"

Puck ducked his head apologetically and shook it no.

Kurt sighed, "Shit," and tried to ignore the way his arms were shaking with the effort to keep him up off the ground. Puck woofed softly and licked the back of his ear, but that was little comfort. After a few minutes, Kurt had to rest his arms, so he dropped his head down onto them, leaving his ass in the air and attached to the werewolf behind him. He adjusted himself a little more and, "Oh!"

Puck gave him a questioning whine, but Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to explain that the change in position had made something press against his prostate. He changed position again and it just got worse, making Kurt pant into his arms. He shouldn't be getting hard like this! Breaking out into fresh tears, Kurt sobbed against his arm until Puck rotated his hips a little. It didn't move his cock in or out, but the movement dragged it against Kurt's prostate in a way that made him gasp.

"Fuck," Kurt whined. "Please don't do that." Puck responded with another of those questioning whines, so Kurt snapped, "Because I really don't want to get off on you raping me!"

Puck sighed and stayed still, breathing steadily against Kurt's back and then a few minutes later the pressure in Kurt's ass diminished. When he could, Kurt pulled away from the wolf, crying at a new wave of pain and escaping to the corner of the cage. He curled into himself and cried, relieved when his erection wilted away quickly. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

Puck snuffled a little bit in Kurt's direction before sighing again and curling up at the far corner of the cage, like he understood Kurt wanted nothing to do with him. He was right.

Naked and growing rapidly cold now that he didn't have a hot, furry body pressed against him, Kurt looked around the cage for a blanket or something. There was nothing. Teeth beginning to chatter, Kurt curled into himself as far as he could go and cried. Maybe dying would have felt better than this.

Eventually, Kurt started trembling, shivering. It wasn't that cold in the warehouse, but it was definitely below room temperature and without any sort of covering, he couldn't help it. Across the cage, Puck lifted his eyes and gave that questioning noise again. Kurt ignored him. Puck got to his feet and walked toward Kurt, hanging his head as if to prove he wasn't a threat. Kurt almost laughed above the chattering of his teeth. Of _course_ Puck was a threat. He was a two-hundred pound werewolf rapist.

But Kurt was so cold...

Puck laid down again a few feet away from Kurt and put his chin on his paws, looking up through his brows like he was sad. Kurt studied the wolf for a moment before clearing his throat and asking, "You didn't want to do it, did you?"

Puck lifted his head a little and shook it.

"Was that true about the moon and your hormones and stuff?"

Puck sort of shrugged, which was a weird thing to see a dog-like creature do.

"So, it wasn't all true?"

Puck shook his head again.

Kurt sighed and moved a little closer. He did look nice and warm. "Do you have to kill when he whistles?" Puck nodded. "You don't have any choice in that?" Puck shook his head. "Did you do it so you didn't have to kill me?"

Puck looked straight in Kurt's eyes as he nodded, slowly and deliberately.

"I don't think I can thank you," Kurt shivered, looking away. "Not now. Maybe not ever."

Puck whined and rolled onto his back, holding up two legs to expose his belly. The fur there looked really soft and Kurt could feel the heat coming off of him. It tempted him so much. Sighing, Kurt said, "This is only so I don't freeze to death," and crawled toward the werewolf, sitting up with his back pressed against Puck's stomach. God, that was so much better.

Puck sort of curled around Kurt and closed his eyes, something Kurt did as well. He was so exhausted and sore and bone-chilled that he couldn't help but fall asleep, his head on his knees and his abused ass uncomfortable against the hard ground.

* * *

><p><em>I promise, this is the most disturbing things will get. Sorry if I squicked you out too much, despite the warnings. If you did like it, please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate those of you who took the time to review, especially on a weird story like this. And hey, in this chapter Puck gets a voice, so read on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Kurt woke up, it was brighter in the cage and there was a man curled around him instead of a wolf. The man had tanned olive skin, a handsome, youthful-looking face, and short, dark brown hair. He was also naked and very muscular, which really didn't surprise Kurt, assuming that this was the werewolf from the night before.

Needing answers, Kurt poked the man in the shoulder, saying, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Hmm?" he asked, blinking his eyes open and seeing Kurt. His eyes – the same green ones as the wolf, Puck – widened a little and he sat up, backing away a little and rubbing his face with one hand. "Look, man," Puck said, his voice rough with sleep, "I'm so sorry. I swear, it was the only way and I _hate_ killing people, so I _really_ didn't want to kill you."

"You didn't did you?" Kurt asked softly, watching as Puck shook his head, very reminiscent of the same gesture he'd used the night before.

"I'm sorry I touched you, …" Puck left his mouth open and thought for a moment before admitting, "I don't even know your name. God, I feel like the world's biggest prick."

"It's Kurt," he replied bitterly, looking up to see Puck almost crying. "What are you…? You think you're the victim here, too?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Puck insisted. "That bastard hunter, Lodes, caught me when I was a pup. Trained my instincts, like with torture and stuff. When I'm the wolf?" Puck sighed heavily, looking up at Kurt like he was begging for understanding. "When I'm the wolf and he whistles, I can't help it. I go nuts. It reminds me of all that pain and hunger and being afraid of him torturing me again and I just go red and lash out. I hate it."

Kurt didn't want to, but he understood. He understood that this Puck wasn't as much of a monster as Lodes had made him into. Thinking about what he'd said, Kurt asked Puck, "So, you were always a werewolf?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Born this way, just like my whole family. I was out hunting in the woods, first time by myself, when I got caught in Lodes' net. He thought I was a real wolf and wanted to tame me, as a pet, until he realized that when morning came, I turned back into a fourteen-year-old kid. Now he's using me to breed more werewolves, wolves that will love him like a father. It's so, so wrong."

"God," Kurt whispered, "that's awful. Here I thought I had it rough, being gay in this small town. It was getting better, slowly, but then-" Kurt laughed ruefully. "Then that Lodes guy kidnapped me. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"I don't know," Puck replied softly, scratching one of his arms. "I don't know what happens after they leave. Two months ago, Lodes brought me another werewolf, a girl. Quinn. I didn't know her before. He made me mount her every night for the five nights the moon makes us change. He says she's pregnant, but I just don't know. She could be dead. He shot the first female he brought me because she kept fighting me off. I mean, I didn't want to do it, so I didn't try to dominate her, and he killed her to prove that he could."

"He stole your life and maybe your children," Kurt sighed, moving closer and putting his hand over one of Puck's. "I don't know how you've survived this long!"

"First instinct," Puck replied, giving Kurt a sad smile, "stay alive."

"Yeah," he agreed, shivering again.

"You're cold," Puck stated, opening up his arm in invitation. Kurt hesitated. "I won't bite, I promise. I'm used to being naked at this temperature and you're not. You could get really sick. That happened to one of my mates last year. She was human – Lodes wanted to see if a human mother would have werewolf pups, even though I told him it didn't work that way – and she wasted away because she couldn't stand me touching her."

Kurt shook his head and said, "I almost feel the same way," before letting Puck draw him into an embrace. It _was_ much warmer.

Curious after a few minutes of sitting silent, Kurt asked, "How many mates have you had?"

Puck sighed and said, "Three human women, four human men, and six female werewolves. Too many. I was sort of mated before I got taken, but we were too young to call it permanent, even though we both wanted it to be."

"She was a wolf?" Kurt asked and Puck chuckled against his shoulder.

"Yeah. He was."

"He?" Kurt asked, remembering what Lodes had said about Puck being queer. "I see. I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was seventeen. What was yours named?"

"Blaine," Puck replied, rubbing his face on Kurt's shoulder just a little bit, like he needed to cuddle. "I have no idea where he is or if he's even still alive. Maybe he mated with someone else when I didn't come back. It has been, like six years."

"Is that..." Kurt tried to ask, his heart hurting at Puck's sad tone. "Is it uncommon where you come from? Being gay?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "But it's not unheard of. Usually the alphas don't give a crap because they get more females to mate with that way, and we're still around to protect the pack from outsiders."

"What about lesbians?" Kurt asked out of curiosity, smiling a little when Puck laughed.

"Those bitches are mean, dude. Most alphas don't even try throwing them out of the pack. When I was ten, my cousin Santana beat the crap out of our alpha when he tried to drive her out. He was in a coma, for like two days. Everyone respects her badassness now." Kurt felt Puck smile against his shoulder and wondered what it would be like, being ripped away from a close family like that and spending six years living like this.

Kurt sighed and Puck followed suit, silence falling over them. Eventually, Kurt said, "I'm getting hungry. Is Lodes planning on starving me?"

"There's some food," Puck replied, leaving Kurt cold as he stood up and walked to one side of the cage. In the morning light, Kurt could see that there was some sort of camp toilet in one corner and a hose hanging up above like a shower. The floor was wooden over the concrete of the warehouse and covered in a hard, dark-colored rug. And over by Puck, there was a shelf with boxes and cans at arms' length away. It looked like Puck had to reach pretty far to get anything, and Kurt figured having to struggle to get the food was one of Lodes' methods of control.

Puck came back with a box of cereal and a couple of vacuum-packed boxes of milk. "Sorry, no bowls," he shrugged, handing over one of the milk boxes and opening the box of cereal. "No utensils, either, like I could use a _spoon_ to escape." Puck snorted in semi-amused disgust.

"Have you tried?" Kurt asked, sticking the straw into his box of milk and taking a small sip, to test his stomach. "Like, really tried to get out?"

Puck gave Kurt a look like, "What, do you think I'm an idiot?" and said, "Of _course_ I've tried. I try all the time. The problem is as soon as he fucking whistles, I'm either half out of my mind with rage or half out of my mind with fear, depending on the cue. It doesn't help either that he really likes to shoot me when I try to get past him."

"Like, with bullets?" Kurt asked, accepting the box of cereal, which wasn't his favorite, but it would do. "Silver bullets?"

"Regular bullets," Puck insisted. "That silver bullet crap is just a myth. Regular bullets hurt, man. Sure, as long as he doesn't hit my head or my spine, I heal or whatever, but it takes _fucking_ _forever_."

Kurt sighed and said, "Before this, my biggest worry was whether or not I could be seen dancing with my boyfriend in public without getting the crap beaten out of me. It doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore."

"You have a boyfriend?" Puck asked, like it was a legitimate concern when they were both locked here in Lodes' cage.

"Don't get any ideas," Kurt sneered softly, "but no. We broke up two weeks ago. I was going out last night to try to meet someone new when Lodes grabbed me."

"I'm sorry," Puck said softly, his eyes down on the floor. "He thinks if he gets me guys, I'll be more willing to do the girls when he brings them to me, so he doesn't have to hurt them. It's not like I have a fucking choice either way." Then Puck looked up at Kurt and smirked, "Though I do appreciate this view better."

Kurt sort of froze up and curled in on himself before saying, "You don't get to flirt with me. I know you didn't want to do … that, but it doesn't change the fact that you did."

"Shit," Puck breathed, his face falling. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I mean … everyone's different, you know? And you were doing good, letting me keep you warm. I didn't mean to scare you by being my stupid self. Forgive me?"

Kurt looked up and the face pouting at him now was pathetically cute and so removed from what had happened the night before, except for those eyes. Kurt shivered and admitted, "For the flirting, I forgive you. For everything else…?"

"Yeah, I get it," Puck nodded, watching as Kurt pushed the cereal and milk away, no longer hungry. "Thanks."

Kurt shrugged. What else could he do?

* * *

><p>After turning his back and giving Kurt some privacy to use the disgusting facilities and clean up a little with the cold water from the hose, Puck sat down next to Kurt to warm him up again, saying softly, "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's going to happen again tonight."<p>

Kurt nodded. He'd had a feeling when he'd woken up alive that things weren't over. Knowing didn't help the tears from falling onto his arms crossed over his knees. "Can't you ...?" Kurt asked. "Can't you, like fake it or something? Can't we fake it?"

Puck sighed. "We could _try_," he admitted. "I just don't like the idea of getting caught. You're not important to him like the female wolves. He won't hesitate to make me kill you. He gets off on it almost as much as he does watching me fuck."

Kurt blanched in horror, picturing Lodes jacking off over a mess of blood and guts. "Oh my god…"

"I know," Puck muttered. "I mean, I've known some wolves that get off on killing, but we don't kill _people_. I mean, sometimes it happens, but that's almost always self-defense on the wolf's part._ I_ certainly don't. Killing is for food and fucking is … well, it _used_ to be for fun. In here it's all twisted around."

"How many…?" Kurt asked. "How many of them has he made you kill?"

Puck looked up at the tarp-covered ceiling of the cage and muttered, "Four. I've killed four people in my entire life, and he made me do it every single time. I…" Puck gagged a little and pushed his food away, too.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, watching Puck breathe slowly through his nose, like he was trying not to puke.

Puck nodded, his eyes shut as he calmed down. "It's just remembering the taste. The wolf knows it's not right, it's not _meat_, but there's just so much _hunger _for a fresh kill. I could still taste it when I woke up in the morning."

Kurt started crying again as he watched the pain on Puck's face and he couldn't help but say, "I think I just became a vegetarian."

Puck snorted through his nose and nodded. "I wish I had that option. Lodes brings me barely enough raw meat as it is. I should be twice as strong as I am now."

Kurt wondered if Lodes did that on purpose, to keep Puck from escaping.

* * *

><p>As the day drew onward, Kurt found his mind swimming with questions. Before being raped by one, he hadn't known werewolves even existed. It felt like, if he learned enough, maybe it would help him be less terrified of the setting sun. "So you can change anytime after dark?"<p>

"Yeah," Puck replied. "It's just those five days around the full moon that I have to change."

"What does it feel like?"

Puck closed his eyes like he was trying to figure out how to capture it in words. "It feels like falling. Like falling into another skin and going home and being set free."

Kurt nodded and asked, "If you bite me, do I become a werewolf?"

Puck actually laughed at that one, a small chuckle-snort that Kurt couldn't help but smile at. "No, dude. I don't know how humans think of these things! We're a totally different species made to like, blend in with humans, but we were never human."

"Does a wolf ever fall in love with a human? Since you're all mixed in with us?" Kurt asked, blushing when Puck smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," he admitted. "Sure they do. We try not to because it means leaving the protection of the pack, maybe getting scooped by another pack, maybe accidentally violating territory laws and stuff like that. Plus mating season is _really_ difficult without a pack. Those two weeks of the year it does get hard not to fuck anything that moves when you're the wolf. It helps, having a mate or at least a friend, so you can get through it together without accidentally ripping some poor human to shreds."

Eyes wide, Kurt squeaked, "How far away is mating season?"

"Don't worry," Puck assured him. "It was two months ago when Lodes bred me with Quinn. That's the second one I've gotten pregnant, according to him. I have no idea if or how many pups Rachel had. All the other females either got killed or didn't take. Sometimes they don't, especially if they're young and get the shot not long before he catches them and mating season starts."

"Contraceptives?" Kurt asked. "How modern of you."

"Teenage mothers don't blend in very well," Puck pointed out. "Wouldn't be good advertisement to the good religious humans that we start mating around thirteen."

"That's so young," Kurt shook his head. "I barely knew how my dick worked when I was thirteen, much less what my romantic crushes on certain celebrities meant."

"Blaine and I were just buddies until we were thirteen and mating season came around. It was as much a surprise to us when we started fucking as it was to everyone else," Puck sighed, his eyes focused somewhere far past the tarp covering their cage. "Just sort of grew romantic feelings from there. My ma said they were there before, we just didn't know it until the hormones made us act on it."

Kurt snorted a little, saying, "I kinda wish that had happened in my school. It would have made it much easier to find the closet cases. And get laid."

Puck laughed again, hugging Kurt's shoulders. After a moment, he cursed, "Damn, I want to get you out of here. I don't want to hurt you, dude. I really, really don't."

"Then we have to think of an escape plan. Does he ever open the door?" Kurt asked, leaning into Puck before he realized what he was doing. Then, he decided, screw it, he was cold and Puck was trying to help him. It wasn't his fault he had to force himself on Kurt. Snuggling in deeper, Kurt looked up for Puck's answer.

"Only to bring my mates in and out," Puck sighed. "He passes everything else through the bars."

Kurt nodded. "What if I played sick? Like, I really needed a doctor?"

Shaking his head, Puck explained, "Lodes'd shoot you in the head and bury you under the cement floor. He's got that section over there," Puck pointed past the tarp in a certain direction, "uncovered right now. He'll probably fill it over sometime soon and start another."

"Was he lying when he said I might make it home alive?"

"I don't know." Puck winced. "I don't think he'll let you live."

Terrified and bewildered, Kurt asked, "How has no one noticed what he's been doing? Shouldn't they notice all these people going missing?"

Puck shrugged in response and said, "Maybe I should be the one to fake sick. He still needs me. Catching a mature male werewolf is really difficult."

"He'll just be able to whistle and make you stop acting, right?" Kurt asked. "That won't work either."

"No, it won't."

Fresh out of ideas, Kurt leaned his head on Puck's shoulder and tried not to think about how close it was getting to dark.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading and reviewing!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 3 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for this prompt in the glee-kink-meme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"I don't want it to hurt as much," Kurt admitted as the room started getting dimmer. "I know you really have to do it, and I think maybe if I trusted you more, I could be more relaxed and it would hurt less."

"How do you want to do that?" Puck asked, rubbing one hot hand up and down Kurt's chilled side.

Kurt shivered and tried not to think about how wrong this was, but he managed to say, "Kiss me."

Puck gave Kurt a long look, those green eyes really piercing him, until he nodded and moved closer, tilting his head to the right. He gave Kurt the final decision, hovering an inch away until Kurt closed the distance and pressed their lips together. He tried to tell himself this was Puck, the human, not Puck the wolf who had violated him, and it helped with not getting sick at the feel of lips pressed against his.

After a moment, he did lose himself. He blocked out everything but the feel, pressing his tongue against Puck's lips and then tasting him when the guy opened his mouth. His tongue tasted fresh and male, which made Kurt's heart start beating faster despite himself. Puck deepened the kiss and the hot, wet press made Kurt moan. There was so much truth in that kiss, so much sorrow and hope that Kurt felt himself beginning to trust. Needing to feel in control of this, needing to be the one in charge, Kurt pushed Puck back by his shoulders, straddling his stomach.

Kurt pushed all his fear and hatred for Lodes and, yes, Puck into that kiss, hard and unforgiving against the werewolf's human mouth. It felt exhilarating and Kurt wasn't surprised when he got hard against Puck's stomach. Puck moaned and sucked on Kurt's tongue, hands running down Kurt's back and cupping his ass in a way that made Kurt shiver.

"Please," Puck sighed against Kurt's lips. "Please let me make it up to you."

Looking around, Kurt spotted what he was looking for and ordered, "Stay," getting up and walking toward the edge of the cage, where the bottle of lube from the night before still sat. Kurt watched Puck watching him walk, eyes roaming up and down Kurt's body.

"You want some payback?" Puck asked, lifting up one of his legs to reveal his ass. "'Cause I am so down for that."

"No," Kurt shook his head, straddling up further on Puck's chest and handing him the bottle. "You're going to suck me, slowly, while you open me up. I want to be as ready as I can be for tonight."

Puck nodded and poured some of the lube out onto his hand, holding Kurt's eyes with his as he opened his mouth and ran a gentle hand down Kurt's crack. Kurt leaned forward, surprised by how hot Puck's mouth felt, even though he'd just had his tongue in there. His ass hurt where Puck was touching him, but the pleasure of being mouthed at and licked overshadowed it and made the pain fade away. This felt good. This felt much more in control than the night before.

Kurt pressed his cock a little further into Puck's mouth, taking short, shallow little thrusts into it, working his way back. He sort of had this perverse urge to press as deeply as he could and choke Puck, but after the kindness and openness he showed Kurt during the day, Kurt couldn't inflict that kind of pain.

When one finger slipped into Kurt's hole, he startled and almost panicked, but Puck started sucking harder and rubbed his free hand up and down Kurt's side and flank. The finger retreated and came back slick with more lube, pressing back into Kurt easily and with a little pleasure. "Oh," Kurt sighed, thrusting into Puck's mouth again and telling himself they were on the floor in Kurt's apartment, after Kurt had picked Puck up at that bar he'd been heading for before he got stopped by Lodes. This was just like any other short-term relationship Kurt had been in and it was fun. It had to be.

"God, more," Kurt sighed, wriggling his hips as Puck's finger bottomed out. Thrusting a few times, that finger retreated. After adding even more lube, a second finger pressed in and Puck licked as much of he could of the underside of Kurt's cock before drawing him back in, keeping his strokes slow and steady, like Kurt had asked for.

Kurt lost track of how many fingers were in there when Puck found his prostate, rubbing it lightly, teasing almost as he continued to stretch Kurt open. Going this slowly, with this much lube, it barely hurt at all and Kurt was very grateful that Puck seemed to know what he was doing. Eventually, though, Kurt hit a breaking point, a point of no return. Despite all the fear and despite remembering where he was sort of last-second, Kurt came, spilling into Puck's mouth and clamping down on his fingers.

As soon as the pleasure faded, though, Kurt felt sick. He pulled himself away from Puck and toward the other side of the cage, trying to forget how it felt to be touched by those fingers and buried in that mouth, the same mouth that had cowed him into submission the night before. Kurt barely made it to the camp toilet before throwing up. He flushed the puke down into the reservoir and stumbled away, trying to ignore the way his cock and ass were still twitching now and then.

"I'm sorry," Puck whispered, keeping to himself as he sat up and drew his legs to his chest. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt nodded, finding one of the bottles of water Lodes provided with the food and using it to wash out his mouth. "Me too."

"It'll be dark pretty soon. I won't be able to put off the change and I won't be able to talk to you anymore."

"That's fine," Kurt nodded, taking another sip of his water before setting down the bottle and closing his eyes. He was quickly getting cold again, but he just couldn't handle being next to Puck, touching him, at the moment. He had to try to get ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes again, Puck was his wolf-self and the sight of him made Kurt shiver with fear, even though Puck was looking away from him and had his chin resting on his paws. Vaguely, Kurt heard a car pull up, the slam of a car door, and then the creak of the warehouse door. Footsteps echoed through the hollow place and then the tarp jerked away, bathing Kurt in the harsh light from the lamp above.<p>

"Well, well," Lodes smirked. "Look at who's still alive! Alright, boys," he flopped down into his chair, which Kurt now saw was an upholstered recliner, "you know what I wanna see."

More resigned to his fate than anything else, Kurt let himself go numb as he got up and walked over to where Puck had left the lube, adding a few finger-fulls more just in case. Then, sending his nastiest glare at Lodes, Kurt got down on his hands and knees in the center of the cage, letting Puck sniff and then mount him.

Just like the night before, Lodes started jerking himself off and just like the night before, Puck humped the back of Kurt's ass. This time, though, Puck's penis ran over Kurt's opening, but he didn't press himself inside. He was faking it?

Trying not to look relieved, Kurt gasped and worked up a few tears before trying to shy away from the wolf like he had before. Puck growled at him lightly and grabbed Kurt's neck again, taking away his will to fight as the wolf rubbed against him a few more times and then stilled, sighing like he had before. Something warm and wet dribbled against Kurt's ass and the cock pressed between his cheeks swelled, so Kurt took that as his cue to stay completely still.

He breathed roughly through his nose, keeping his head down and trying not to get too grossed out by Puck's drool running down the sides of his neck. Unlike before, Puck didn't let him go, didn't try to soothe him, just held Kurt in place. He probably figured that was the best way to convince Lodes they'd done it right.

Kurt cried silently, half in relief that Puck had showed him this kindness and half in fear that Lodes would find out what they'd done. Remembering the pain from before, Kurt whimpered, and that seemed to make Lodes groan with pleasure. After a minute he sighed and said cheerfully while he zipped up his pants, "Well, I've got someplace to be tonight. Thanks for the show!"

Lodes put the tarp back over them and left and after a minute, Kurt tried to pull away but Puck wouldn't let go of the back of his neck.

"Please?" Kurt whispered. "Please, let me go?"

Puck panted a sharp breath against the back of Kurt's neck and then whined. Kurt figured that meant he wanted to but didn't think he should.

"How long?" Kurt asked. "Because my arms are getting tired. Please, Puck, let me go."

Puck woofed quietly and kept his hold steady for a few more long minutes before finally releasing his hold and letting Kurt scoot away. Shivering at how wet Puck's drool had left him, Kurt looked up at the wolf, meeting those green eyes and saying, "Thank you, Puck. It means a lot to me that you did that."

Puck ducked his head and Kurt smiled a little, reaching out his hand to pat Puck's head. "Your fur is really soft," he observed, lacing his fingers into it as he stroked back over Puck's head and behind one ear. He was ridiculously too big to be a normal wolf, but he acted a lot like the dog Kurt's uncle Andy kept, especially when you scratched behind his ear and his leg started twitching.

Kurt laughed and let Puck lick his face a little before turning and fitting himself in under Puck's chin and between his front legs, explaining, "It's much warmer here." It also wasn't nearly as scary as it had been the night before. Puck wasn't a monster, he was just a person and Kurt needed his warmth.

Puck woofed in amusement as he looked down at Kurt and let his mouth loll open in a smile. Feeling marginally safer than he had twenty four hours previously, Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, readjusting when Puck lay down. With a sigh, he let himself bury into that soft fur and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was curled against Puck's side, his head on the man's shoulder and noticed that he was being watched as he slept. "What?" he asked Puck, wiping a patch of his drool from under him.<p>

"I'm getting you out of here," Puck said, his voice soft but insistent. "I can't let him … Not you. I can't let him take you from me when he gets it into his head that you're no fun anymore."

"I thought you didn't know how to get out," Kurt sighed, sitting up to look down at Puck, who had his head pillowed on both hands. "There's no way."

"We'll make a way," Puck insisted, his green eyes fiery with determination. We'll figure out something. Maybe when …"

"When what?"

Puck sighed and looked away, saying, "Sometimes Lodes brings by friends. One of them likes to fuck wolf-me and the others like to watch. If you play helpless enough, you might be able to get one of their weapons away from them. I've never tried because Lodes always keeps a gun pressed to my head. And you know … paws." He held up his hands and wiggled his now-very-human fingers.

"That might work," Kurt nodded. "My dad insisted I learn how to shoot when I was little, even though I was into tea parties and feather boas." Puck smirked, but ducked his head in understanding. "If I can get Lodes down before anyone knows what's going on, you could probably knock out a few. How many people usually come?"

"Just four, maybe five, Lodes included," Puck replied, a hesitant smile on his lips. "I could totally take that many if they didn't have guns. If you can get Lodes through the heart or the lungs, so he can't whistle at me, that would be best."

Kurt nodded grimly and said, "I'll see what I can do. I guess in the mean-time we just wait."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "We wait and put on a good show. You should struggle more before I take you. It gets him riled up to think I'm still breaking you in. He likes the ones who fight."

Kurt nodded sadly and twisted his mouth in disgust, saying, "I bet it reminds him of the times he ordered you to kill."

Puck frowned and nodded, pulling Kurt into a hug as he said, "You're probably right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 4 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for this prompt in the glee-kink-meme. Please, please heed the warnings.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"What's your family like?" Puck asked the next day after another successful deception.

Kurt shrugged and said, "Dad, step-mom, step-brother. Pretty normal. What about you? You have a pack, or a regular family, too?"

"Both," Puck nodded, "though my dad ran off with some younger bitch just after my sister was whelped. When I got taken, it was just us and mom."

"Sucks," Kurt nodded. "My mom died in a car crash when I was seven."

Puck made a noise of sympathy and then asked, "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Laughing at the surprise change in topic, Kurt replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "You know all about my past. Thought I'd return the favor."

"Three," Kurt replied before countering with, "How many people in your pack?"

Puck raised an eyebrow and replied, "Seventeen, when I left. You ever smoke a joint?"

"Never. Where does your pack live?"

"Gaming reserve," Puck admitted. "Big tract of forest to run around in. Lodes was fucking poaching on our land the night I got caught." Kurt nodded silently, sure this mention of Puck's captivity would bring the conversation to a halt. He was wrong. "You in school?"

"Semester off," Kurt said, trying not to think too hard about his dad's heart problems and how much damage he was going to do to himself worrying about what had happened to Kurt. Taking the semester off to care for him seemed like the wrong move now. "When's your birthday?"

Puck sort of shook his head, like he hadn't thought about it in a long time, and said, "August fifth. What day is today?"

"March … fifteenth," Kurt said when he figured it out. "How old are you going to be?"

"Twenty-one," Puck replied. "How old are you?"

"Twenty in October."

"Drivers' license?" Puck asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Y-Oh, wait. Shit," Kurt sighed. "You probably missed out on a lot of that stuff."

Puck nodded sadly, which made Kurt move closer to him and squeeze his hand. "Can I ask what you do in here all day?"

"Well," Puck replied, taking a deep breath, "when someone's here, usually we talk and things. This guy, Sam, told me every movie he could ever remember watching. Lauren taught me wrestling moves. Mike taught me math and how to dance. Quinn told me about her bible, which was weird for a wolf. Rachel got me to sing."

"You sing?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in interest. "So do I. When I'm in school, I bully my way into whatever part in that semester's musical that I can get. Because of my voice, I usually end up playing young boys or chorus members, but it's so much fun."

"Rachel was into that crap, too," Puck nodded, suddenly getting very sad. Rubbing at one of his eyes, he laughed a little and said, "She was such a pain in the ass. Like, so _intense_ sometimes that I just wanted to set myself on fire. But damn, could she sing."

Screwing up his eyebrows, Kurt suddenly asked, "Wait. Are you talking about Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, suddenly excited. "Do you know her? Is she okay?"

"Notorious diva," Kurt replied, remembering the details and wishing he hadn't. "Wouldn't work five months a night because of her religion-"

"Werewolf," Puck nodded.

"Went missing for two years before she was found dead. I'm so sorry, Puck."

The werewolf's face went oddly blank, though his eyes watered up with tears. Finally after a few minutes, he broke, burying his face in the crook of one elbow and sobbing.

Not knowing what else to do, Kurt stroked a hand down the back of Puck's head, shushing him and mumbling, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's my fault she's dead," Puck cried into his arm. "If I hadn't been stupid and got caught in that fucking net, none of this would have happened. She'd still be alive."

"You can't think like that," Kurt insisted, pulling Puck against his chest in a tight hug. "If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else."

Puck scoffed, but he didn't argue, just letting Kurt hold him. Suddenly the very scene struck Kurt as odd. If you would have told him a week prior that he'd be comforting his rapist, rocking him against his chest, Kurt would have called you insane. This entire situation was insane.

"Shh, Puck," Kurt insisted. "We're getting out of here and no one else has to die."

"Except Lodes," Puck insisted, shuddering against Kurt. "He's going to bring them soon. There's only two more nights where I _have_ to change – where I _have_ to obey."

* * *

><p>That night was the night. Lodes came before full night-time, pulling the tarp off of the cage and revealing three men standing next to him. Kurt was still curled next to Puck, too cozy and too afraid to pull away.<p>

"Aw, would you look at this, boys?" Lodes chuckled, pulling a gun out of his waistband. "Wolf-boy's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Fuck you," Puck spat, holding Kurt closer and whispering in his ear, "Gonna change in a minute. Remember the plan."

Kurt didn't respond, shivering at the way Lodes' friends looked at him, like he was a fine treat. Two of them besides Lodes had pistols at their hips and Kurt suddenly knew the plan was going to work.

Waving his gun, Lodes said, "Come up to the bars, pretty-boy, and get on your knees or I'll shoot your boyfriend. Got it?"

Kurt nodded and got to his feet, kneeling down in front of the man who was loosening his belt. Behind him, he felt the air pressure falling and the rustle of fur as Puck changed forms, turning his head to watch as Lodes unlocked the door and stepped into the cage, whistling once to cow Puck and pointing the gun at his head.

"Best time of the month," said the guy who followed Lodes into the cage, reaching out his hand to caress down Puck's back, working his hands into the fur.

"Hey," said the guy next to Kurt, smacking him in the side of the head. "Pay attention, dog-fucker. You're gonna suck my cock real nice, aren't you?"

Pretending to be scared out of his mind, which wasn't too far off, Kurt nodded and pressed himself against the bars, opening his mouth and watching as the man stroked himself hard. His pants, and the pistol attached to them dropped to the ground and Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Now all he had to do was distract the guy long enough to unsnap the holster and unlock the safety. Kurt took a bracing breath and wrapped his mouth around the man's rank dick, almost gagging at the unwashed taste.

Behind him, Puck yelped and Kurt had to stop himself from pulling back to see what was going on. He didn't want to see what was going on. Instead, he looked to the side to make sure the fourth man was watching Puck and not him and then reached for the gun at dick-man's feet. After a little fumbling, Kurt found the snap and decided to distract his 'client' with a long, deep suck as he released it. Nobody seemed to notice.

"God damn, fine-ass cock sucker," dick-man sighed, pressing deeper into Kurt's mouth and whining a little as he thrust back and forth. Kurt gave another hard suck as he put his hand around the gun's grip and flipped the safety. "Oh, fuck me, Jesus!"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt did it one more time before pulling the gun out of its holster and rolling away, aiming up and using his elbows on the ground to steady the shot as he put three rounds in Lodes' torso and another in his head. Kurt's father would be proud.

Pandemonium broke loose as Puck turned on the man behind him, bowling him to the ground and tearing at his throat. The fourth man had another gun and managed to shoot Puck once in the flank, barely phasing him, before Kurt winged his shoulder and then, rolling over once to clear the barred door, got him again in the upper chest. Kurt would have put another one in his head, but he was out of bullets, so he scrambled forward, reaching the last man's gun just as dick-man did.

Kurt struggled with the guy for a moment, taking a punch to the face and dealing one to the crotch in revenge. And then a shadow fell over them.

Puck.

Dick-man looked up in horror and tried with renewed effort to pull the gun out of Kurt's grip. He was dead, sharp teeth buried in his throat, before he could even scream. Kurt shuffled away, not wanting to see Puck shake his victim dead, and crawled toward Lodes. The man was obviously dead and Kurt didn't want to do it, but he went through the man's pockets, finding his wallet and his car keys and taking both.

Puck woofed at him from the warehouse floor, urging him to come along and Kurt went, though he did stop to yank dick-man's pants from around his ankles and grab a jacket that had been draped across Lodes' wank-chair. Kurt pulled them on as he ran, barefoot, after Puck, who galloped out into the night with a triumphant howl.

Kurt was less inclined to run home barefoot, so he pressed the unlock button on Lodes' key chain and saw a truck just outside the door light up. Kurt hopped into the cab and started the engine, rolling down his window and calling, "Puck! Puck!" as he backed out of the parking spot and drove away from the warehouse. "Puck!"

Running beside the truck, Puck woofed and smiled up at Kurt, his muzzle stained with blood, but his eyes shining with freedom. Kurt stopped and said, "Hop in the back. I'll take you to my place and we can get cleaned up there, okay?"

Puck nodded and took a running leap up into the truck bed, clearing all but his last paw easily. Kurt took off, driving for a few minutes before the adrenaline wore off and he could figure out where he was and where he should be headed. Realizing that the car he was driving was stolen and would be searched for eventually, Kurt stopped on the other side of a park from his apartment building, wiping his fingerprints off the steering wheel and door handles as best he could and taking the keys with him.

"C'mon," he waved to Puck before running across the moonlit park, laughing as Puck ran circles around him, barking and howling like he'd never felt so alive.

Kurt didn't have any of his things, including his keys, so he had to break into his own apartment by climbing up the fire escape and opening that window that never locked properly. He called down to Puck in a loud whisper, "Meet me at the front door," and then slipped back home.

Like he'd forgotten what it smelled like, the scent of his apartment washed over Kurt and he started crying, wiping the tears out of his eyes as he turned on the living room light and unlocked his door, shoving his feet into the slippers beside it before running down the stairs and holding the front door open, "Psst!"

Puck followed him into the building, limping a little as the excitement wound down and that bullet wound was obviously starting to get to him. The wolf looked far too large now that there were hallways and doorways and staircases to compare him to and Kurt sighed, "C'mon," leading the way back up the stairs and home.

"This is me," he said when he closed the door behind them. Kurt lived in a one-bedroom with barely any kitchen or bathroom, so he said, "It's not much, but it's home. Can I get you anything before I hop in the shower and never come out?" Kurt laughed a little so Puck would be sure he was joking.

Puck tilted his head, like he was thinking, and then padded toward the kitchen, standing up against the sink and trying to paw the tap open. Kurt reached around the wolf to do it for him, asking, "Cold okay?" Puck whined, so Kurt said, "Not okay. Warm it is."

As he pulled back, Kurt's hand brushed against Puck's fur and he resisted the urge to lean against the wolf, telling himself that he was free now and he didn't need comfort from a supernatural creature. What he needed was a long, hot shower and his own clothing.

As the water pelted his back and head, Kurt found himself crying again. He'd won today, but he'd also killed today. He'd killed two men – in self defense, sure, but they were still dead. Their blood was literally on his hands.

Kurt had never known how difficult it was to remove dried blood from skin before. It took far too much soap and rubbing his skin raw before it was all gone. He got the feeling that sucking on the skin, licking the blood away, would be faster somehow, but he wanted nothing to do with the men he'd killed or their bodily fluids.

Kurt could still feel the humiliation of Lodes' come hitting his face and he scrubbed the skin there for a good five minutes.

When he got out of the shower, overheated for the first time in four days, Kurt found Puck curled up on his living room floor. The wolf's muzzle was wet and free of blood, as were his front paws, and Puck breathed slowly in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 5 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt, Quinn, Finn**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for a prompt in the glee-kink-meme. Please, please heed the warnings.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.

_Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I appreciate each and every one!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

This morning, this beautiful morning, when Kurt woke up it was mid-morning, someone was pounding on his door, and human-Puck was asleep next to him in the bed, wrapped in the sheets and sort of spread-eagled in comfort. He wasn't stirring with the noise from the other room, so Kurt let him be, wrapping his robe around himself and going to answer the door.

"You're actually here?" a voice cried when he opened the door to Finn's surprised, joyful face. "Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you. Mom even called the cops. Where did you go?"

Not really thinking, Kurt lied and said, "Atlantic City. Sorry, Finn. I thought I left a message, but I met this guy and …" What was he going to say? That he was kidnapped by a man and raped by a werewolf, who was now sleeping off a murder spree in his bed? Why would anyone believe that? Kurt barely believed it and he'd lived through it. If he told Finn Kurt knew he would just be accused of making things up to avoid telling the truth - what truth, Kurt didn't know, but he knew he couldn't tell Finn what had actually happened.

"God, Kurt," Finn rolled his eyes. "We were worried sick! Guess I should call the cops and let them know you're okay."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "you do that." He tried to close the door, but Finn was already slipping inside, phone to his ear and heading for Kurt's fridge.

"Detective Kerns?" Finn asked, taking a soda and returning to the living room. "Yeah, it's Finn Hudson. I found my brother. He got home late last night, it looks like." Finn leaned over so he could see into the bedroom and Kurt tried to get in the way, but Finn must have seen Puck, because he raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he replied to the detective, "Atlantic City… Yeah, I know … Okay … Thanks for all your help, man. I really appreciate it. I'll see you when you get here. Bye!"

"When he gets here?" Kurt asked, wrapping his robe tighter around himself and wondering what a trained professional might see if he came into this apartment and had a look around. "Why?"

"There's a missing person's report," Finn pointed out, flopping down on the couch and opening his soda before taking a long gulp. "Guy's gotta see you with his own eyes before he closes the case."

"Ah," Kurt nodded. "Well, I should get dressed…"

"You okay?" Finn asked, really looking Kurt in the eye. Oh, God. What did he see there? Could he tell what Kurt had been through? "You look like you've had a rough couple of days."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I have. I'll be back in a minute."

Retreating into the bedroom, Kurt closed the door behind him. Puck was still asleep, spread out like he hadn't a care in the world, and Kurt really hated to do it, but he had to wake the guy up. Lying down next to him on the bed, Kurt carefully started stroking Puck's hair, front to back and down his neck several times until he woke up.

Blinking a few times, Puck's face spread in a slow smile as he met Kurt's eyes and murmured, "Hey."

Unable to keep himself from returning the smile, Kurt grinned, "Hey, yourself. How'd it feel, sleeping in a bed for a change?"

"Awesome," Puck replied, snuggling deeper into Kurt's pillow and sighing. It looked like he belonged there.

"Listen," Kurt said, petting Puck again. "My step-brother is here and a police detective is coming to talk to us. I told them we were in Atlantic City together for the past four days. On the trip back, we lost our IDs, okay?"

"Did we drive?" Puck asked, rolling over too look up at Kurt. "Or what?"

"We drove," Kurt nodded. "We took your car, since mine's parked downtown somewhere and I have to go find it. We also need to find you some clothes that fit."

"Shit," Puck sighed, looking down at his body. "I haven't worn clothes in six years. It's gonna feel weird, like all constricting on my junk."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Puck's shoulder before getting up and looking through his closet. "Here," he said, pulling out a few things. "I got these pants from Carole and they're too big, so they'll probably fit you alright. And this is my college sweatshirt. Practically one-size fits all. I won't subject you to boxer briefs."

Puck laughed again and rolled his neck as he got up, cracking the joints and then stretching full-out. God, he had a nice body. It was easier to appreciate now that Kurt was home and safe and Kurt felt his cock stirring a little in interest. Sniffing the air deeply, Puck turned to look at Kurt and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What?" Kurt replied, blushing as he stalked over to his wardrobe to find something suitable to wear in front of a police detective.

Puck shook his head and picked up the clothes, asking, "Could I take a shower? Haven't had a warm one in-"

"Six years," Kurt finished for him. "Yeah, go ahead." He didn't realize that Puck would leave the bedroom, still limping a little, and greet Finn without at least wrapping a towel around his waist. Kurt rushed after him and pushed Puck into the bathroom, blushing as he turned to Finn, "I'm sorry about that. He's got some boundary issues."

"Yeah," Finn replied with a confused, but happy grin. "Can't say I blame you for hooking up with him, though. That must have been a fun trip!"

"Not really, no," Kurt sighed, shaking his head when Finn's expression asked for an explanation. "I'll finish getting dressed now."

* * *

><p>Things with the detective went better than Kurt expected – apparently nineteen-year-olds went "missing" fairly often and almost always turned up after a few days spent partying and getting laid – and he found out that Puck's real name was Noah Puckerman. The detective didn't even write it down before he went back to work. Finn left too, saying, "You have to go to the house, like <em>now<em>, dude. Mom and Burt are waiting for you."

"I'll go," Kurt promised without the intention of keeping his promise. He just had a few more things to deal with before he could face his dad and try to explain away his absence. "I just have to go get my car first. It won't take me long."

Finn nodded and waved goodbye, shaking Puck's hand now that he was dressed and giving Kurt a hard look to remind him of his promise.

"I suppose," Puck muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I should get out of your way, too. I mean, I could probably call my pack and get them to come get me, or at least talk to me for starters."

"I have a better idea," Kurt said, picking up Lodes' wallet and keys. "I think we should go find Lodes' house and whoever he's got stashed there before the cops find his body and start poking around."

"Quinn," Puck breathed, nodding quickly. "She should still be alive, not due for another six months. We can save her and my pup."

"Yes we can," Kurt smiled. Going back into his closet, he found an old pair of sneakers that were fairly worn and stretched out, so he gave those to Puck along with a pair of socks. "Let's move."

Before they could get out the door, however, Puck asked, "Do you have, like a raw steak or something? I'm starving, man."

Kurt shook his head and went to the freezer. It wasn't like he was going to eat this steak after hearing Puck talk about eating people and seeing the carnage his wolf-teeth could dole out first hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt parked Lodes' truck outside the dead man's house and got out, Puck a half a step ahead of him. The werewolf took a deep breath of the air and Kurt shivered. He liked human-Puck a lot, maybe even more than a lot, but wolf-Puck still unnerved him despite that.<p>

Taking another sniff of air, Puck nodded, "She's here. Or at least, she's been here recently."

"Have you ever been here?" Kurt asked, following Puck, who was still limping a little, toward the front door of the little farm house.

"A long time ago," Puck nodded, "when I was first caught. He tortured me in there," Puck pointed to a detached garage with fading white paint. Then, he tried the front door of the house and found it unlocked. "Gimme the keys."

Kurt didn't want to argue with a werewolf trying to find his kids, so he handed the keys over, looking around and generally keeping watch as Puck tried a few keys before finding the one that worked the lock. "Be careful," Kurt hissed. The house was probably empty, or at least harmless, but Kurt had lived in a small town long enough to know that some of the crazies liked to booby-trap their houses.

Puck nodded and opened the door slowly, tilting his head like he heard something. "Damn it," he sighed, taking the keys out of the door and hopping down the front steps.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, following as Puck loped around to the back of the house. He began to understand when he heard a soft crying coming from the doors to the storm cellar, which was padlocked.

Puck tried a few keys again before he got this one to unlock and then threw the doors wide open. "Hello?" he cried down into the dark cellar. "Quinn? Are you down here?"

A baby's wail broke the silence and someone larger moved, putting herself into the light coming down from the doors and looking up at them, a toddler in her arms.

"Puck?" the woman asked, confusion etched on her face as she carefully climbed the stairs up into the sunlight. Beneath the dirt on her face and her mussed up hair, she was elegant and classically beautiful. "You don't … Where's John? He was supposed to be back at dawn to let us out. Where did he…?"

"Quinn," Puck breathed, giving her a hand and helping her up the last few steps. "Lodes is dead. My friend Kurt killed him for us."

Quinn turned, as if seeing Kurt for the first time and nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "I'd say thank you, but I don't know … I mean … What am I going to do now?"

"You're free, Quinn," Puck said, but his eyes were fixed on the child in her arms. He was cute, with dark hair and dark eyes, and the resemblance to Puck was uncanny. "Can I have him?"

"Sure," Quinn nodded, handing the baby to his father. "His name is Noah."

"Who called him that?" Puck asked in surprise, smiling at the kid and then making a funny face at him. The boy didn't laugh.

Quinn shook her head, as if clearing out the cobwebs, and shrugged. "Some wolf named Rachel. She was his mom, I guess, before she died."

Puck nodded again, smiling when the kid loosened up and grabbed his nose. "Where Dada?" he asked and Puck's face fell.

"He thinks Lodes is his dad?" Puck cried, looking up at Quinn who confirmed his suspicion by nodding.

"He thinks I'm his mom," Quinn sighed, leading the way around the house and into it. "Let me pack a few things."

She seemed so matter-of-fact and less than eager to get away. What, was she brain-washed? Inside the house was surprisingly well-kept. The kitchen sparkled, the living room was rural-looking but uncluttered, the bedroom where Quinn packed her things was bright and obviously where Lodes slept as well. And the baby's room was amazing. Toys, clothes, bright colors everywhere.

When Quinn finished packing, she gave the bags to Kurt and took one final look around. "He's really dead?" Puck nodded and Quinn looked up at the sky as if to keep herself from crying. "I know this isn't ... I mean ... God, I feel so wrong, but I'm going to miss him. He loved me. He said he was going to keep breeding me with you so we'd have a big, happy family. He made love to me every day, even though I'm getting fat with pups."

"He was a bad man," Kurt said softly. "I'm sorry, but he was a bad man. The things he did to me ... did to us..."

Quinn nodded, crying into one hand as Kurt gently led her out to the truck. "Is anyone else here?" Quinn shook her head, so Kurt helped her up into Lodes' truck, settling her in the middle seat while Puck and his son took the far seat. "Let's get you guys back where you belong."

* * *

><p><em>Please review. I should have the next chapter finished by sometime on Saturday, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 6 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt, Quinn, Finn**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for a prompt in the glee-kink-meme. Please, please heed the warnings. Also, this is getting so long, you guys! Why can't I write big bang stories this fast?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Puck directed Kurt out to the gaming reserve his pack owned as of six years ago, Quinn sitting silently between them. The toddler fell asleep after a few minutes, while it took almost an hour to get there. "McKinley Gaming Reserve," Kurt read the sign as they turned onto a private road, which was overgrown and bumpy, but still passable. At least until one of their tires blew.

Glad his father had taught him how to drive in any situation, Kurt stopped the truck carefully. Sighing, Kurt got out of the car to check the damage, ducking down before a crack rang out and something ripped into the sheet metal above Kurt's head. Not really understanding what was going on, Kurt looked up to see a bullet hole in Lodes' truck.

"Don't shoot!" he cried, throwing his hands above his head. "There's kids in the truck! Children! Don't shoot!"

Two women, one tall and blonde, the other a few inches shorter and dark, stepped out of the woods on the other side of the road. The blonde one asked the brunette, "If that's the truck, why is this boy driving it?"

"I don't know, Britt," the brunet replied, a powerful-looking rifle in her hands, which she leveled at Kurt before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm returning-" Kurt started to say, but then there was movement on the other side of the truck.

Puck called out over the hood, "San, is that you?"

This San woman changed her target and sneered, "Who's asking?"

Kurt watched as Puck came around the truck with his hands up, Quinn right behind him, the baby on her hip. A slow smile spread over the man's face as he cried, "It's me! Noah!"

"Noah Puckerman's dead," she insisted. "How'd you get his face?"

"No, it is me," Puck insisted. "Santana, remember that thing we found by the river? The you-know-what that we vowed never, ever to talk about? How would I know about that if I wasn't Puck?"

Although it didn't make any sense, Santana's mouth dropped open and she lowered her gun. Almost flustered, she went to give the gun to the Blonde girl beside her and then thought better of it, putting on the safety before finally handing it over. Then she was jumping on Puck, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Where have you been, Puckerman?" she cried, just about strangling him.

Puck laughed and hugged his cousin tightly, burying his nose in her shoulder and taking a deep whiff. Kurt figured it was a werewolf thing.

"San, San, let me go. I'll tell you everything in a minute," Puck promised. Putting her down and then pointing over her shoulder, Puck asked, "Who's the blonde?"

Santana looked around Puck at Quinn and said, "I could ask the same. And seriously, you brought a human here on the last moon night?" She nodded at Kurt, who was still keeping his hands in plain sight at waist-level, just in case.

"This guy," Puck grinned, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "This guy saved my furry ass. Literally. He got me out of where I was being held."

Santana stuck out her bottom lip in an impressed sort of frown before asking, "And the she-wolf?"

"This is Quinn. She's …" Puck faltered, catching Quinn's eyes as he tried to explain. "She… We were mated for the last season."

"You mated a chick?" Santana laughed, before telling Quinn, "No offense. I'm sure you're an awesome mount. But seriously, Puck?"

Sighing, Puck admitted, "We didn't have a choice, San. C'mon, let's get up to the house. My ass is killing me."

Santana raised an eyebrow, her gaze flicking to Kurt like he might be the one responsible. Puck waved her off and explained, "Bullet. Got shot last night."

"What about the baby?" the blonde one, Britt asked, as Puck turned and took him out of Quinn's hands. "Why does he smell like diva?"

"He's Rachel's," Puck explained. "Rachel's and mine. She named him Noah."

"Rachel's dead," Santana said, taking a closer look at Noah. "He does look like her, though. And you. What's going on, Puck? Why were you in that truck? It belongs to the guy who took Rachel. We saw."

Puck started walking up the road, limping a little and holding Noah close. Grimacing against what Kurt guessed was the pain of walking on a bullet wound, Puck said, "Jackass was breeding us like dogs. Made me stud whatever bitch he threw in the cage with me. If Kurt hadn't killed him, he'd still be raising my son as his own."

Santana cursed in a string of Spanish Kurt didn't understand and followed Puck. Kurt looked at Quinn and figuring they hadn't been asked to stay behind, he took her hand and gave her a gentle smile, keeping her with him as they walked up the road.

After a few steps, Quinn leaned over and asked, "How did he die? John? Was it quick or…?"

"It was quick," Kurt assured her, reliving in the back of his head the moment four bullets plowed into his tormentor. "He barely felt a thing."

"Thank you," Quinn nodded, wiping a tear away. "I mean, I know what John did to me was kidnapping. I know it was rape, but… I think I loved him a little bit. He could be so sweet to me."

Looking up at Puck, a toddler on his hip and his cousin on the other hand, Kurt nodded and squeezed Quinn's hand, admitting, "Believe it or not, I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he should have just seen Puck home and left again, before his family really started to miss him. But seriously, how often do you see a compound owned by real live werewolves? He also felt a little responsible for Quinn. It had been his idea to steal Lodes' ID and go looking around his house. Besides, she was the only other outsider at the celebration that quickly gathered as news of Puck's return spread, so she seemed to want him there for at least a scrap of solidarity.<p>

The first person they saw as they entered the front building, which looked like a cross between a hunting lodge and a hotel lobby, was a man with curly, sandy-brown hair who was sitting behind the counter, writing something. Without looking up, he said, "We're closed until Saturday. Come back then."

"Schue," Santana smirked, "look what I found..."

Schue looked up, glancing over all of them with a frown until his eyes lingered on Puck, going wide. As he tripped trying to get out from around his desk, the man asked, "Puckerman, is that you?"

Puck handed the kid back to Quinn as he nodded, before meeting the man halfway in a tight embrace. "My god," the man sighed as he pulled back, taking Puck's face in his hands. "Lauren told us you were dead. She saw you get shot before he let her go."

"He let her...?" Puck asked, looking a little lost or confused. Kurt wanted to put a hand on his shoulder or something, but he didn't want to intrude. "I thought he killed all of them... Why didn't you come?"

"She was pretty drugged and messed up when we found her," Will explained, hugging Puck again. "We looked and looked but we just couldn't find you. We thought you were dead, so we..."

Puck nodded, his head hanging as he admitted, "It was close. Fucker shot me four times. I survived."

Tearing up, Schue shook his head and pulled Puck's forehead down against his shoulder, kissing the younger man's hair. "It's okay now, Puck. You're home. You're safe."

"He says this dude freed him," Santana spoke up, lazily pointing at Kurt and drawing Schue's attention.

Taking a whiff of the air, Schue nodded and let go of Puck, holding out his hand to shake Kurt's. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "You have no idea how few of our pack members have made it home alive after being taken by that man. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Pay for a therapist?" Kurt quipped off-hand. He knew he had been boxing away everything he felt about what had happened to him and that it would have to come out at some point, but he really didn't expect this Schue guy to smile and nod eagerly, like getting Kurt a therapist was nothing in return for what he'd done, in return for killing Lodes.

Schue opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a crash at the back of the room. A young man about Kurt's age stood there, the floor around his feet littered with what looked like firewood, dark eyes wide below a mess of black curls. Puck held up a hand in a soft wave and the new guy took a few hesitant steps closer. Just as Kurt saw another, bigger man come into the room behind black-curls holding a similar armful of firewood, Puck was stumbling back into Kurt at the force of the first guy's tackle.

"You're," the guy cried, taking a big breath through his nose. "You're you, Noah. You're here!"

Kurt gave the two more space as Puck held his friend tight and whispered, "I'm here, Blaine. I'm back." Looking away from the couple and trying not to notice the way seeing them together stung, Kurt noticed the big man again and realized that he was familiar. Very familiar.

"David?" Kurt asked, taking a step around Puck and Blaine toward his ex. "What are you doing here?"

Dave seemed more than a little surprised to see Kurt, but he held a finger up at Kurt before approaching Blaine and clearing his throat. Blaine let go of Puck and turned back, blushing as he ducked, "Sorry. Noah, this is David. Um...my boyfriend."

"Hey, dude," David said gruffly, pulling Blaine back toward him with a hand around his wrist. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Dave!" Blaine hissed and his boyfriend's eyes widened suddenly.

"Shit. I didn't mean it like that," he assured, half to Puck and half to Blaine. "I meant, it's good you're here. The pack missed you."

"Damn straight we did," Santana beamed, throwing her arm around the back of Puck's neck even though he was significantly taller. "Just wait till your sister gets home from school!"

"And Ma?" Puck asked, his face falling when his pack members looked around at each other like they didn't know how to tell him the bad news.

Kurt couldn't handle it. He didn't want to handle it. He'd been through so much this week and he couldn't breathe watching his friend hear about his mother's death. It brought back too many bad memories of his own mother's passing when he was only eight. Needing the air, Kurt squeezed Quinn's hand once more before letting go, stepping outside into the afternoon sun.

Spring was just starting to arrive and the air held a bite of cold against the warmth of the sun as Kurt stood outside, trying to figure out how to get home.

The door opened and shut behind him before someone said, "Hey, Kurt."

Turning around, Kurt found David Karofsky standing just outside the door, giving him an odd, sheepish sort of look. "Can't say I expected you to be here," Kurt nodded quietly. "Are you...?"

"A wolf," Dave nodded. "Yeah. Explains a lot, huh?"

Kurt chuckled along with his ex and nodded. Then he asked, "Is there any way I could talk you into driving me to my car back in the city? I don't exactly..."

"Yeah," Dave nodded, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and leading the way to a parking lot next to the welcome building. "I don't exactly want to be here either. Not every day your mate's first boyfriend comes back from the dead." He scoffed, almost like he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling, which Kurt remembered was classic Dave Karofsky. Showing Kurt to a blue pickup, Dave unlocked it and got in with a sigh.

"You think Blaine's going to leave you?" Kurt asked gently as he buckled his seat belt. He wasn't quite sure if he and Dave had the kind of relationship where they could talk like this, but they had been close most of Senior year of high school.

Dave sighed again and shrugged as he backed out of the parking space and trundles down the rough gravel road out to the highway. "I guess I wouldn't be so worried if they broke up, you know, like we did."

Kurt hummed and nodded, clearly recalling being dumped the night before high school graduation. Or rather, just before sunset the night before graduation... Kurt realized now that, "We're just too different," wasn't just one of those things people say when they're breaking up with someone. In this case, it was true.

"Noah vanished," Dave continued, turning out onto the main road. "I only got the story in bits and pieces after I joined Blaine's pack, but I guess he just vanished into thin air one night. His mom went crazy looking for him and I think Blaine did, too. He didn't let go, even after he and I started dating, until that Lauren chick came back and said he was dead."

Kirt nodded and then replied softly, "David, a lot of evil things happened to Puck during the time he was gone. I doubt he's thinking about relationships with Blaine or anyone else. I know I'm not..."

Dave winced over at Kurt, but he had to keep his eyes on the road as well, so e kept looking back and forth as he asked, "What happened to you, Kurt? You're so ... subdued. You haven't even yelled at me for hitting that pothole back there on purpose."

Taking a shaky breath and wondering if maybe Dave was the only person from his old life that he could talk to about this, Kurt admitted, "I was kidnapped and raped. Just taken off the street and..." Kurt pushed away a tear. This was no time to lose it. He had to stay strong and together if he was going to lie convincingly to his father before too long. That plan got shot to shit, though, when David pulled over on the side of the road and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Bawling now as Dave murmured, "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Rumor has it you killed the guy."

Kurt nodded, rubbing at his hands like Lodes' blood was still there.

"So the guy who raped you is dead," Dave pointed out, pushing Kurt's bangs back out of his eyes. "It's never going to happen again."

"That's just the thing, though," Kurt said, taking a deep breath to calm his sobs. "Lodes never touched me. He made Puck do it."

Dave made a sound of sympathy and rubbed Kurt's back a little, which Kurt appreciated, but it wasn't really helping. "And..." Kurt confessed, "...and I can't hold it against him. I think I actually like the guy."

"But, he's a werewolf, Kurt," Dave pointed out as he let Kurt go, making him feel like even more fucked up for liking Puck even the tiniest bit. "Not to mention what he did to you, even if that guy made him do it. You guys would never work out."

"Just like you and I never worked out?" Kurt asked, wiping a few tears away. "I mean, I'm happy for you and everything, but when you dumped me? It stung, Dave."

"I had to," the guy sighed. "I belong with someone like me. We're different species, Kurt. It was stupid to even date in the first place. That's why you need to forget about Puck and move on with your life."

Feeling mean as they got back onto the road, Kurt asked, "Is that what you're going to do when Blaine takes Puck back and forgets about you?"

Hitting the accelerator a little harder, Dave stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched as he growled, "That's not gonna happen." Judging from David's reaction, Kurt wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for all the reviews! I really wouldn't mind some more. What did you think of Dave's place in the story?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 7 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt, Quinn, Finn**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for this prompt in the glee-kink-meme. Please, please heed the warnings.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt arrived at his father's house at quarter after four in the afternoon, still without his driver's license and carrying his extra set of keys from his apartment. At least his car had been unmolested save a few dozen parking tickets.

Burt was waiting in the doorway before Kurt had even opened his car door, so he knew he was in big trouble. Sighing, Kurt gathered up his courage and trudged up to the house, unsure how he was going to answer all the questions his father would have.

"Where did you disappear to?" his dad asked first, pulling him into the house by his collar, which made Kurt's heart rate skyrocket even though the touch was gentle and only barely reminiscent of how Lodes had pushed him around. When Kurt failed to say anything, fighting back the panic and trying to think, Burt let him go, closed the door, and said, "Finn told me this morning that you were coming right over."

"I..." Kurt mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. "I had to take my friend home. He lives out in the country..."

"You could have called," Burt frowned, shuffling out of the foyer and into the TV, which was serving as his sick room while he recovered from his heart attack. The heart attack Kurt was supposed to be helping him recover from.

"My phone got stolen," Kurt replied, standing in the doorway like it might help him with a quick getaway. "All my stuff got stolen while I was away."

"Then call collect, damn it, Kurt!" Burt huffed, taking a long sip of something that looked suspiciously like the beer he was supposed to be avoiding because of his heart. "We thought you were dead."

Kurt hated the guilt sinking his stomach, finding it much stronger with his father than with his step-brother. It had been so easy to lie to Finn. It had been easier to lie to the cop. It was impossible to lie to his father. Kurt broke then, tears spilling over his lower lids and his knees giving out so he had to lean on the doorjamb and lower himself to the ground slowly.

"I...I..."

Burt got up from the couch and practically crawled over to Kurt, pulling him close and asking, "My god, son, what happened?"

"The..." Kurt tried to say, swallowing the extra spit and tears in his mouth and wiping his face on his sleeve, "the man who took my stuff?"

Burt nodded.

"He took me, too," Kurt admitted, hiccuping loudly.

"He took..." Burt repeated, loosening his hold on Kurt so he could lean back an look at him. "You were _kidnapped_? Why didn't you say something to the police? Kurt, I don't understand."

"There was a gun," Kurt tried to explain, all while choking on his tears. "And I took it … And there was so much I couldn't explain – we couldn't explain. Can't I just forget what happened?"

"Kurt," his father said softly, brushing Kurt's hair back from his face. "What if he does this to someone el-"

"I killed him, Dad," Kurt broke in, finally meeting his father's eyes. "I shot him and took his car keys and got the hell out of there."

Sitting silently for a few long moments, Burt appeared to be thinking this over. "Your friend? The one you drove home?"

"He was there, too," Kurt admitted, really hoping he could skip over all the details about Puck being a werewolf. "He'd been held for six _years_, dad. I just…I had to take him back to his family."

Burt sighed and nodded, tugging Kurt close with an arm around his shoulders. "I can't believe how well you're holding up, son. I mean, why would he even take you in the first place?"

Kurt gave his father a look and he seemed to understand the message, nodding sadly again. "We should take you to the hospital, Kurt. In case…"

"I'm fine," he insisted, shivering at the thought of being in the hospital, trying to explain his injuries, especially the marks Puck's teeth had made on the back of his neck. "And he's really, really dead, dad. There's no reason for anyone to know, not that there would be any evidence left. You're supposed to be resting, anyway."

"What about your friend's family? Won't they go to the police? Their son's been gone for six years?" Burt frowned and squeezed Kurt's shoulders again. "If you were gone for six years, Kurt, I'd rain fire and brimstone down on anyone who would listen."

Kurt shrugged. He really didn't think, with all the other secrets they were hiding, that Puck's pack would go to the police. They – and their rifles – seemed pretty self-sufficient. "They're private people," Kurt said diplomatically. "They just seemed really happy to have him home. Oh, and he's in good hands. You remember my ex, Dave Karofsky?"

"Your high-school boyfriend?" Burt asked, his brows up in surprise. "What about him?"

"Apparently he's dating one of my friend's cousins or something. He was there when I dropped Puck off."

"What kind of name is Puck?" Burt frowned and Kurt huffed a tiny laugh, wiping away a few more tears.

"I don't know, Dad," Kurt shrugged, leaning toward his father. "I don't know."

Kurt didn't know how long they sat on the floor before he realized that his dad should be resting, not sitting uncomfortably in a darkening room on the tile. "C'mon," he said, standing up and offering his father a hand as well. "Let's get up. Carole and Finn will be home soon."

"What do you want to tell them, kid?" Burt asked, groaning as Kurt helped him up.

"What I already told Finn," Kurt insisted. "I was with a friend in Atlantic City. I thought I left a message before I left and then my stuff was stolen. It just didn't occur to me to call collect since I thought you weren't expecting me for another few days."

"I don't like it," Burt frowned, "but if you think that's what's best…"

"I do," Kurt sighed, setting his dad in a chair at the kitchen table and going to the refrigerator, looking for something easy to serve. "Thanks. For listening, I mean."

"Whenever you want, kid," Burt nodded, giving Kurt a heavy, sad look like he couldn't believe Kurt was dealing as well as he was. Kurt couldn't quite believe it either. "I want you to stay here tonight, in your old room."

"Dad…" Kurt had gotten his own apartment after moving back to town this semester because as much as he liked helping his dad get well, he liked living on his own as well.

"No, don't argue with me," Burt insisted. "I just want to know, for one night, that you're safe under my roof. Could you do that for me?"

Nodding, Kurt pulled a few things out of the freezer and said, "Yeah. I can do that, Dad."

* * *

><p>Kurt drove back to his own apartment in the morning so he could take a shower and change clothes and take a break from resolutely <em>not<em> talking about what he'd been through to Carole and Finn. He let himself into the apartment, thinking he should go get a new ID as soon as possible so he could get a new phone with the shiny silver credit card his father had given him. He didn't expect anyone to be sleeping on his couch and screamed a little, his heart up in his throat, at the sight of the figure lying there, shirtless with one arm and one leg dangling over the side.

"Huh?" the intruder replied sleepily, looking up.

"Puck!" Kurt cried, sighing in relief. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home."

Rubbing his face as he turned and sat up, Puck shrugged. He looked like as sleep left him, something else was taking over and it wasn't good. The werewolf almost looked like he was going to start crying. Sitting down carefully next to him, Kurt asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he replied softly, sort of curling in on himself. "Sorry for crashing your place like this."

"It's okay," Kurt sighed, putting his hand out so Noah could hold it if he wanted to. He grabbed Kurt's hand tightly and leaned into him, which surprised Kurt, but it wasn't like he minded. "What happened after I left?"

"Well first, you didn't say goodbye, you douche," Puck muttered, giving Kurt a half-grin that made him chuckle a little. "And then … I don't know. Everything's different. My mom is gone. My sister barely remembers who I am. Blaine's not the same…"

"What about your son?" Kurt asked gently. "Where is he?"

Puck shrugged sadly, hiccupping a little. "With Quinn. He likes her better. He actually bit me," Puck said, holding up his arm to show a double-crescent of pin-pricks that looked more like they came from a dog than a toddler. Oh.

"And you're _here_ because…?"

"After the change last night," Puck explained, voice almost a whisper, "things all just went to shit. I wanted to just be with my people, you know? But those woods…those damn woods. I got scared all over again, started panicking. Almost ripped Brittany's throat out when she got too close. Then, when I realized what I'd almost done, I just took off. Ran until dawn and then hitched a lift back here. You weren't home so I came in from the fire escape."

Kurt shook his head indulgently and asked, "Have you tried calling them?"

"No," Puck pouted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm sure they're worried about you and that they'll understand," Kurt said, putting his free hand on Puck's arm. "They know you've been through a lot."

"Just feel like I'm intruding, you know?" Puck sighed. "Everyone thought I was dead, so they packed up my room and crap. There's no place anymore that's _mine_. Plus, my sis kept looking to Schue for her cues, like he was her damn dad or something, which I _get_ but just … _Fuck_."

Kurt had felt something similar the first time he'd come home from college, like it wasn't really his home anymore, it was his dad's and Carole's. It was part of the reason he'd rented his own apartment. Well, that and the privacy for when Charlie came to visit. Not that he was coming to visit anymore, since they'd broken up over the long-distance issue. It was alright. Kurt's dad and his health were more important than a five-month long relationship, hands down.

Looking up again, Puck muttered, "I kinda think you're the only one alive who really gets it. I mean, what I'm going through."

"Quinn doesn't?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, man. She kept her mouth shut around the others, because they kept talking about how great it was that I was free of that asshole, Lodes, but she… I could tell she still feels something for him, you know? It's creepy and I can't handle even looking at her without wanting to just…uh, _strangle_ her or something." Puck took a quick breath again, which might have been a sob, except he was holding back the tears. "Can I …? I mean, it's cool if I can't, but…"

"You can stay here," Kurt nodded, pulling Puck into a hug, which he gratefully took. "I think … It would actually be nice having you around."

Puck pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes for a long moment before smirking. "Kurt Hummel, do you _like_ me?"

"No," Kurt lied with a scoff. "Not like _that_. But it's like you said, you understand what happened."

"Uh-huh," Puck said, like he didn't believe Kurt. He could probably smell that he was lying or something creepy like that.

That thought put a question on Kurt's mind, so he asked, "Do you have to change tonight? I don't know if I could-"

"No," Puck insisted. "I mean, it would feel good to, but I don't have to. I'm used to staying this way on the nights I don't have to change."

"I suppose so," Kurt nodded. "Did you have company at all during the times you could keep from changing?"

Puck shrugged, "It depended. Usually not. I wasn't as much fun for him when I had my wits about me and didn't respond to his whistles."

"God…" Kurt whispered, hugging Puck again. "I can't believe you survived this long."

"I can't believe I got _out_," he sighed, meeting Kurt's eyes. "Thank you."

Disliking how real the moment was getting, because it looked like Puck was about to kiss him and Kurt just wasn't ready for that, he backed up and shrugged with a smile, "Hey, I was just helping myself. Getting you out was simply convenient at that point."

Wiping his face again with both hands, Puck nodded and laughed, shifting back on the couch to give Kurt a little room. "Dude, you have, like, no food in this place. What do you eat?"

"It's been a rough week," Kurt replied, giving Puck a side-long glance to let him know he was being facetious. "But, I have my dad's credit card. Just give me half an hour to get ready and we'll go out to eat. Maybe get you some clothes, too."

"Kurt," Puck said, shaking his head sadly. "Don't do that. I mean, I'm already staying here and …"

"And I don't want to look at you naked all the time," Kurt smirked. "Don't worry about it. You can pay me back once you rejoin the world of the living and get a job." Puck grinned and nodded, watching as Kurt left the room.

* * *

><p>Puck, after putting on a shirt that Kurt found for him, followed Kurt along on all his errands – stopping at the DMV for a new temporary driver's license, getting a new phone, buying Puck some clothes that actually fit him, and stopping for lunch at a steak house.<p>

"Oh, my god," Puck groaned as he bit into the steak he'd ordered rare. "I mean, they fed me at the reserve last night, but Schue's wife was cooking, so _eh_. This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt replied, trying not to blush at the faces and sounds Puck was making.

There were whole hours where Kurt forgot what Puck was and what had been done to them, only to have it come rushing back at inopportune times. Once, when a fellow shopper brushed against Kurt's shoulder on accident, he had to stop and take a few deep breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart, telling himself that it was the middle of the day, in a crowded shopping mall and Puck was with him. No one was going to grab him off the street again. Lodes was dead. Kurt had made sure of that.

As they were leaving the shopping mall, Kurt asked, "Would you mind terribly hanging out at my parents' house for awhile? I could drop you off at the apartment, if you want, but I was planning on spending at least a few hours cooking, so my dad stops thinking he can just order pizza and other junk food because there's nothing prepared in the house. You could have dinner with us."

"Meeting the parents?" Puck teased. "Isn't it a little early for all that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and led the way back to the car, calling over his shoulder, "So am I dropping you off or not?"

Running to catch up, Puck bumped into Kurt's shoulder gently and decided, "Not."

_A/N: So what did you think? I'm working on how to wrap this story up, but don't worry, it's not quite there yet!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **First Instinct – Chapter 8 of ?**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/Kurt, Quinn, Finn**  
>Genre: <strong>horror, supernatural, romance**  
>Warning: <strong>explicit werewolf-on-man rape, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None, AU future-timeline**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for this prompt in the glee-kink-meme. Please, please heed the warnings. Sorry for the long wait. I've had lots of RL stuff going and I've got an au-bigbang fic due on Friday!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt never thought he would survive being kidnapped and shoved into a cage with a werewolf, especially when his kidnapper gave him a choice – submit or die. Kurt submits and finds out that his rapist is actually his fellow captive and is desperate to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Dad," Kurt called as he opened the door to his father's house, arms heavy with grocery bags. "I'm home. My friend is with me."

"Okay!" Burt yelled back from somewhere near the living room.

Puck, also laden with groceries, followed Kurt into the house and back toward the kitchen. "I always wondered," he said, putting his bags down where Kurt pointed, "what it would have been like growing up in a normal house. I guess it's not that different. We always shouted at each other like that, too."

Kurt shrugged and pulled a packet of baby spinach out of one of the bags. "I think it would have been nice having more people around than just dad and me."

"Yeah, but you got privacy," Puck laughed, pulling a few things out of his bags like he was going to root around until he figured out where they were supposed to go. Kurt took them from him. "I was, like, never alone. Lodes' place was a shock for that reason too."

"Was that his name?" Burt asked, breaking into the conversation as he came into the room. "Lodes?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied tightly, hating that his father knew anything about what had happened. On the one hand, it was nice to have someone else who knew why he was acting the way he did, but on the other hand Kurt couldn't help but worry about how much his father might be worrying about him and what that might do to his heart. "Dad, this is Noah Puckerman."

"Puck," the guy insisted, sticking out his hand for Burt to shake it. "You've got an awesome son. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you taught him how to shoot."

Burt nodded soberly, looking over at his son and Kurt felt himself blush. He wasn't some macho-man hero, he was just Kurt - the gay kid who liked fashion and musicals and hated every one of those lessons his father had drilled into his head.

Then Burt turned back to Puck and said, "Six years, my son tells me. You must be a survivor."

"Sure," Puck agreed, subtly moving in front of Kurt like he felt the need to protect him from his own father. Kurt rolled his eyes and started cooking.

Burt harrumphed again and left the room, so Puck turned to Kurt and said softly in his ear, "I don't think your dad likes me."

Kurt shivered at the way Puck's breath played over the skin on his neck, reminding him of the bruises from Puck's teeth that were still there. He couldn't tell whether it was a good feeling or a bad feeling.

"He likes you," Kurt told his friend, really guessing more than anything, because Burt Hummel was damn hard to read. "And the others will like you, too."

"Others?"

"Finn's coming for dinner," Kurt explained, trying to focus on what he was doing and not the heat pouring off Puck's body. "You flashed him yesterday morning when he came to check on me."

"Oh, yeah," Puck grinned. "He seemed alright."

Kurt smiled back and told Puck, "And Carole is his mother, my step-mother. She works long hours, so don't be upset if she's not too _engaged_ this evening. She's more of a morning person, even without having worked double twelve-hour shifts."

Puck seemed struck by a thought and after a moment, he asked, "What the hell sort of job am I going to get? I don't know how to do anything."

"That's what fast-food jobs are for," Kurt replied with a wicked grin, watching the werewolf's face blanch. "Or, you're probably strong enough for a warehouse job. Those don't require much education."

"Maybe I should go back to the reservation," Puck sighed, though Kurt could tell he really hated that option. "At least they'll take care of me there."

"I'll take care of you," Kurt insisted. "At least for a while. No use giving up until you know for sure you can't make it on your own."

Puck smiled and grabbed one of the carrot sticks off of Kurt's cutting board. Kurt chose to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Before they left to go back to Kurt's apartment, Burt pulled his son away and asked quietly, "Are you sure you want this guy staying with you? You could always sleep here again. Whenever you want, kiddo."<p>

"Thank you for the offer, dad, but no," Kurt replied resolutely. "And you can tell already that Puck's a good guy. Don't worry, he'll keep me company."

"Not worried about _that_," Burt scoffed, shuffling away and leaving Kurt to collect his things, including Puck, and go.

As they were driving, Kurt handed his new phone over to Puck and said, "Call your family. Let them know you're safe and you'll come visit on Saturday."

"But-"

"No but," Kurt insisted. "If you want to stay at my place, you're going to call. You don't even have to tell them where you are, if you don't want to."

"Fine," Puck huffed, taking the phone and poking around a bit before holding it up to his ear, wincing, and then holding it out further away. "Hey, Schue...No, I'm okay ... I couldn't- ... I need some time to get my shit together first ... I'll come by on Saturday ... a friend ... Schue! It's not like that ... Yeah, okay ... Bye." Turning to Kurt, Puck asked, "There, are you satisfied?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed, turning down his street and cruising slowly until he found a parking space. "I just know how worried my dad got, and I didn't want your family thinking you were gone for good again."

Puck shrugged and watched as Kurt parallel parked and then followed him into the building and up to Kurt's apartment. "You want me to sleep on the couch?"

Thinking about the night he'd spent at his dad's house, alone in that old twin bed, Kurt wanted to say no. However, he also saw how fragile Puck looked, despite the muscles and the super senses, and he didn't want to mess with that. "Whatever you'd rather is fine with me," Kurt replied finally, before finding one of the shopping bags and pushing it at Puck's chest. "Just wear the pajamas we got you today, alright?"

"Sure," Puck chuckled, rolling his neck to crack it as he disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>They ended up sharing the bed again when Puck came in after all the lights were out and said, "I don't fit on the damn couch."<p>

Kurt swallowed and pulled back the covers, "Okay," letting Puck get into bed next to him so they were back to back. It amazed him how quickly he fell asleep, because normally he didn't sleep nearly as well with someone else in the bed.

That didn't mean he was safe, though, not when he dreamt about Lodes shoving his dirty cock in Kurt's mouth and making him choke on it. The act itself had never happened, but it could have and when Kurt woke up, choking and gagging, he was alone.

Needing to find Puck, just to slow the terrified beating of his heart, Kurt got out of bed and stumbled toward the living room. When he saw a large, furry figure near the window, Kurt screamed a little and scrambled to turn on the light, relieved when he realized it was Puck in his wolf form.

"God," he scolded quietly. "You scared me half to death!"

Puck whined apologetically and ducked his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurt asked, wondering if he could bring himself to move any closer to the werewolf. It was just so different, how Kurt felt himself reacting to the man and to the wolf. Kurt liked the man, felt some sort of bond with and attraction toward him. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about the wolf. On the one hand, he had endured the most painful and humiliating experience of his life because of him, but on the other, wolf-Puck had always been more kind to Kurt than not and had helped him escape Lodes' prison.

Puck did his wolf version of a shrug and looked back out the window, like he was searching Kurt's back lawn for something. Anything. Was he keeping watch? Could he just not sleep?

With a sigh, Kurt turned the light back off and approached Puck. He sat down on his heels next to the wolf, carefully running his hand down Puck's back and saying, "Yeah, me too."

Puck sighed and leaned a little closer, letting Kurt pet his fur for a very, very long time as they both stared out the window, watching and waiting for something.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, it was light out and he was laying on the floor in human-Puck's arms, the man looking down at him thoughtfully. Wiping a little bit of drool from the corner of his mouth, Kurt asked, "Are you watching me sleep?"<p>

"You look so much happier," Puck replied, his voice soft and roughened, "when you're sleeping. That's because of what I did, isn't it? I shouldn't be here."

The man tried to pull away, but Kurt held him in place, saying, "Puck. _You_ didn't do this to me. Lodes did. How many times to I have to say it? How many times to I have to sit here, right next to you, finding your presence the only comfort in my stupid life, before you start to believe it?"

Puck looked at him for just a moment before growling lightly in the back of his throat and pressing a desperate kiss to Kurt's lips. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was kissing back and then he was thinking about how he hadn't brushed his teeth yet and oh, god, they really shouldn't be doing this. But it felt just so nice as Puck laid him back down on the floor, swiping his tongue across Kurt's lips.

Kurt grabbed onto Puck's neck for dear life, trying to push away every stray thought. "He's not human." "He hurt me." "He doesn't even know who he is anymore."

Kurt landed on, "He's the only one who understands," and kissed back even harder, wanting to crawl into Puck's warm mouth and live there, sheltered from the entire world, forever.

It was only when Puck pressed his hard on against Kurt's hip that everything went downhill. Fighting the urge to gag, Kurt pulled away, trying to concentrate on breathing, but just about jumping out of his skin when Puck lightly brushed his back and asked, "What is it?"

"What do you think?" Kurt spat, knowing the moment he said it that it had been too bitchy, too mean and Puck didn't deserve that.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled, shifting as if to go away and Kurt thought, "What if he never comes back?"

"No, I'm sorry," Kurt insisted, turning and catching Puck's hand in his. "I want this. I do. It's just going to take awhile …"

"Forever?"

"No," Kurt insisted, pulling Puck back toward him so they were sitting face to face, still on the floor. "Not forever. Puck, you … This is stupid to say, but I think I love you. I promise, it won't take forever."

"You don't love me," Puck shook his head, looking away, but at least keeping his hand in Kurt's. "You just think you do, Kurt. What happens when you realize you can't deal with the fact that I _raped_ you?"

"What happens when you realize that you were raped, too?" Kurt asked. "What happens if you leave here and go find another wolf to be with and the first time you try to have sex, he does something to set you off and you end up hurting him, like you did with your cousin's girlfriend?"

Puck looked down into his lap and clenched his jaw, the muscles jutting out as the sides of his face, just enough that Kurt could tell he'd hit the mark. "What if…?" he asked softly. "What if we take it really slow? For both our sakes?"

Smiling, Kurt leaned down to get Puck to look him in the eyes and replied, "I'd really like that, Noah."

The clench in Puck's jaw faded a little as he nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand and looking out the window again, like he wished he had the courage to go out on his own, but just didn't.

Kurt wanted to get over to his father's house to check on the man and make sure he'd taken all his medications, so he slipped into the shower. While he was there, he tried to think about being with Puck in that way, but his body refused to respond, even though he was alone. He could picture cuddling with the man, he could picture kissing him, but when it came to sex – crap. What if Kurt was ruined?

Maybe that therapist wasn't such a bad idea.

He resolved to find someone his dad's insurance would pay for, but when Kurt got out of the bathroom, there were two people sitting in his living room – Puck and Detective Kerns, from the police.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, moving forward and leaning against the arm of the chair Puck was sitting on. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Hummel," the detective began and already Kurt could tell this wasn't going to be good. "Do you know a man named John Lodes?"

Thanking god for all the acting lessons he'd taken in high school and college, Kurt calmly shook his head and asked, "Why? Who is he?"

"What about Ben Smith? Eric Kuchner? Harold Williamson?"

Thinking those must have been the names of Lodes' friends, Kurt shook his head and replied, "I've never heard of any of them. What is this about?

"We found all four of these men dead in the warehouse district early this morning," the detective explained. Ah. They'd found the bodies Kurt and Puck had left. "It was a pretty gruesome scene and we were wondering why we found this."

The detective passed over a plastic bag that held a card – Kurt's driver's license.

"Does that belong to you, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes," he replied, turning the card over and finding a little bit of blood on it. His own blood, probably, given the way Lodes had treated him during the kidnapping. "It was stolen when my friend and I were in Atlantic City."

"Do you have any idea how it got back into town?" Kearns asked, and shit this was turning bad on him.

"Whoever stole it brought it here?" Kurt suggested. "I really don't know, Detective."

Taking back the card, Kearns said, "Could you remind me where you were staying in Atlantic City? Just so I can rule you out..."

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to say, but Puck broke in and told the detective, "We were staying with my cousin Santana Lopez. You want her number?"

Kearns nodded and Puck spouted off a string of numbers. After the detective left, Kurt asked, "Will she vouch for us?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded and pulled Kurt into a comforting hug. "No questions. My family's like that."

_A/N: I've been really blocked on how to finish this story up, so any suggestions/ideas you might want to share would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
